


Whouffaldi?

by Moonshoesklaine



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoesklaine/pseuds/Moonshoesklaine
Summary: Written for somebody on Tumblr. Let me know what you think. It was based on a piece of Whouffaldi fan art (Over on my Tumblr if you wanna check it out).





	Whouffaldi?

Sometimes when water shines, it really really shines. It’s that thing that happens when the skies are clear and there’s a direct path from the sun to the water; glass in the moonlight has the same effect. It’s as if nothing else in the world matters, but nothing else in the world needs to matter because the pure beauty that happens when sunlight hits the water is enough to last generations. For reasons she wasn’t entirely sure on, that’s what went through Clara’s head as they landed. The Doctor had somehow managed to convince her to go with him to quite possibly the most dangerous planet in the universe. His argument?

“It’s the views, Clara. The sky – it’s electric. Not literally, of course; that would be rather dangerous. But the sky is amazing, and there are these pools of just the most amazing water. In fact, I’m not quite sure it is water, but who cares, Clara? Because the views.”

She’d simply rolled her eyes and smiled, before lightly pushing the Doctor through the TARDIS doors.

“Doctor, you’re rambling. Fine, if it’ll shut you up – let’s go.”

His eyes lit up, and he grinned a toothy grin that stretched from ear to ear.

“Are you serious?”

“Well if I wasn’t I wouldn’t be here now, would I?”

The Doctor opened his mouth to respond when Clara held up a hand.

“Rhetorical, Doctor.”

“Right, of course.”

She shook her head and he ran to the control panel, his right hand going immediately for the lever.

“Prepare yourself Clara, because this is going to be incredible.”

With a wink, he pulled down hard and the TARDIS came to life. The console lit up all different shades of orange and the whirring that Clara had become so accustomed to started up. Watching the Doctor – and the way he ran around so freely was moving. It was as if all the troubles that he’d faced, all the people he’d seen die, the lives he’d destroyed – it was as if all of that was forgotten, and the Doctor could live worry free – he could live.

She’d looked at the monitor when they landed – well she was thrown to the ground when they stopped and as she looked up her eyes were drawn level to the monitor – and that’s when she realised that there was something about sun shining on water that really made her heart swell.

Her awe was short lived, however, as the moment the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS he was blasted in the chest by what Clara could only assume was some sort of space gun. He grunted and fell to the floor with a thud, and suddenly everything seemed to happen in slow motion for Clara. She screamed and ran as fast as she could to the door of the TARDIS. Doing something she never in a thousand years would have thought possible, she crouched down to floor level and hauled the Doctor’s body back into the TARDIS.

Into safety.

That’s when time caught up with her. She slammed the doors shut (possibly a little too hard) and fell next to the Doctor’s lifeless body. Panicking, she looked around – looking for something that could help her. She found herself crying in frustration, realising that she didn’t have a clue what to do. They were stuck on a dangerous planet – beautiful, but dangerous none the less – and the only hope she had of getting home was now lying in a heap on the floor in front of her.

“Come on, Clara. Think, you bumbling idiot. He’s dead, so…”

And that’s when her eyes widened. He was dead…

“To fix a dead person, you make them not dead any more. Okay. Come on.”

She tucked her hair behind her ears, not really liking the idea of hair in front of her face – besides, if she succeeded – the Doctor would be brought back to life and the first thing he would see would be her greasy hair.

She was going to wash it tonight.

Probably.

She placed two hands over his chest and took a deep breath in. After hastily wiping the tears from her eyes she began the chest compressions.

“…2…3…4...5…ugh. Come on, old man.”

She reached thirty and steadied herself. She closed her eyes and realised that however awkward this was going to be, she needed to get home, and she needed the Doctor alive.

“I’ll tell you what, Doctor. You are lucky you’re dead right now – At least one of us can forget this ever happened.”

She leaned forward down to his face, and ignoring the way her hair fell back into place (no longer behind the ears where she had instructed it to stay) she took her thumb and the two adjacent fingers and used them to pinch the Doctor’s nose shut. She let her other hand rest on his chest and took a deep breath in.

Their lips had just touched, and before she even had the chance to breathe life back into him, the Doctor’s eyes flew open and he said something – his words muffled by Clara’s face.

She frowned and pulled back.

“Doctor?”

“Ahh. Yes, I’m sorry Clara. I don’t think I can go through with that. No offense – it’s just – the last time a woman kissed me I ended up coming very close to dying – and at the hand of poison no less. It was a very interesting day, though, not one I would like to relive. Don’t take it personally – you understand.”

“But – you – how?”

She was breathing heavily – a mixture of the adrenaline tearing through her body and the shock of his death having worn off.

“Alright, alright, fine. I didn’t die, Clara. I was never dead.

“But you got shot.”

“Correct. Good to see those eyes of yours are doing their job. Did you see what I did there?”  
“But you got shot.”

“Yes.”  
“In the chest.”

“Right again, Clara.”

She thought back. She was sure he’d died. When her hands were on his chest, his heart wasn’t beating. She was sure of it.

“I don’t understand. Your heart – Doctor it wasn’t beating.”

“Still isn’t, actually. I may need your help with that.”

He motioned for her to stand up and held out his arm for her to take. She did so, and pulled him up to a standing position. When he stood his arm went to his chest protectively and he stood bent at the waist – the least painful stance, he soon figured out.

“Clara I’m a Timelord.”

“I know.”

“Which means I’m not human.”

“I know.”

“Which means – ”

“If you turn around and tell me you’ve got three hearts or something I’m going to hit you.”

“Well do you think you could do it just about here then? Thanks.”

He pointed to his chest – the side that protected his stopped heart and opened so that Clara could punch him. The minute she did so it was like a whole new regeneration to the Doctor. Suddenly he had so much more energy. He straightened up and pulled Clara close to him. He placed a hand on either side of her head and kissed her forehead.

Clara was still stunned by what had just happened.

“Respiratory bypass, Clara. Two hearts, yadah yadah yadah. All the boring bits. Now, I do have one question though.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“What the hell did you think you were doing trying to kiss an old man like me?”


End file.
